Showfall
by TinkabellaRockafella
Summary: Today was Dayleigh's birthday, and she was excited. Well, who wouldn't be excited if they where going to get their first pokemon?


Author's note: Hi! omg i cant belive that im doing this!1 i've seen ruby (also known as shara) do a pokemon story for ages now i think shes on 53 chaptars now i think? anway i thought it would be cool if i did one too!1 ill try and correct my spellings but im really not good at typing luckyly ive been learning a lot of things at school during literacy so much that i can spell it! im being a bit lazy with my typing in this note at the moment but i hope that the story is alright for you all! 3

The alarm clock was ringing, and oh god was it loud. I always hated having to use an alarm clock, but today was a special day for me. If you may or may not know, it's my birthday today and I'm finally going to get my first pokemon. As i tried to ignore the alarm that was alarming me, my mum came into the room. With her she carried a pan and a wooden spoon, and she was banging it in an attempt to get me up out of bed. "mum..!" I whined, using my pillow to protect my ears. "Come on sleepy head, it's time for you to get your first pokemon!" she sang in her joyful tone, pulling the blanket off from my bed. I groaned in annoyance at her as she kept banging the pan with the spoon. "Jeeze! You still not getting up?" She complained as she turned off the alarm and stopped banging the pan. "Maybe I'll just have to get out the water then.." She muttered. "I'll get up!" I yelled, not wanting to get soaked. "Good, You've got half an hour. to get ready." She smiles and then walks away. I sigh slightly, getting out of bed slowly. I yawn slightly, stretching my arms and making my way to a brush by the mirror. I sit down on the floor, brushing my lime green hair at the mirror. I'm not really the most girly of girls, but for some reason I've always liked to brush my hair in the morning. I guess it's just a daily routine for me. My ahoge sticks up proudly as I try to brush it down, even though it's worthless to try and get that piece of hair to go down even when I try. Though, maybe one day I should try and get some hair spray, that'll probably work to get that hair down. After sometime of brushing my hair, I thought it would be best if I stopped. Well, mostly because mum would possibly come in and throw a bucket of water over me. And so, I stop brushing my hair. I get up and start to look in my wardrobe for clothes to wear today. The weather forecast yesterday said it would be a little bit colder today then it was the day before, so I start to think smart about this. I put on a brown striped long sleeved shirt to cover my arms and then a light brown tank top over it to keep me a bit more warm. Next, I put on some winter pants that where also brown and had puffs of fur at the bottom of them. I then look at the back of to wardrobe, where I put my shoes, and take out some boots plum coloured boots that looked good for keeping my feet warm today. after getting ready for the day, I walk downstairs and into the living room/kitchen. "So, So, So" My mother sang "Looks like you've finally decided to show up!" "Sorry, I was a bit busy brushing my hair." I say a bit awkwardly. I sit down at the table right as my mum puts down a bowl of cereal. "Eat up honey, you're going to have a long day ahead." she says as I start to eat my food.

After eating the food, rather quickly I might add, I get up and head to the door. "Wait!" Mum shouts, picking up a small box wrapped up in a purple spotted cloth. "I made you lunch." she spoke, handing her the box. "Thanks." I smiled, grabbing my coat from the coat rack. My coat was plum coloured, just like the boots I was wearing today, with many buttons keeping the two openings together. On the sleeves where puffs of fur, just like my pants. I put some mittens and my winter's hat, which of corse had the same puffs of fur on them ((I think im starting a trend in my story or something.. . )). I then take my scarf off of the coat rack and put it around my neck. I then pick up the bag full of clothes and things that I prepared the day before, and left saying my last goodbye to my mum before going off to be a trainer. "bye mum!" I shouted, running out the front door and into the cool snow covered streets of Snowpoint city, and then falling on my face. My mother then giggles a little and closes the door, sure that'll be a great pokemon trainer. I then get up, and start making my way to the gym.

Okewy guys this is my first try at doing a pokemon fanfiction so i hope yo like!1 ^ u ^

im not the best at descriping but i hope you enojy


End file.
